Unexpected - A Modern HTTYD Fanfic
by Astrid DragonRider of Hogwarts
Summary: Berk Academy is like any other school and uni... The popular kids run the joint and the nerds hide away. But when Astrid and the others come back to start their degrees... Something unexpected happens... And for Astrid, nothing could have prepared her for what her heart was about to feel.
1. Chapter 1

The blonde swung around on her desk, he braided hair flicking every so casually over her shoulder as she did so. Hiccup just stared. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen some stunning dragons in his time. She turned and glanced in his direction and Hiccup quickly tried to make it appear as if he hadn't been staring at her... again.

"Eeww! Astrid! I think Hiccup was staring at you again!" The blonde next to her said laughing at Hiccup. Astrid smiled slightly and turned back to the other girls sat with her.

"Please, Astrid wouldn't go for that." The ebony haired Heather said smirking. Hiccup sighed, it was true. Astrid was the most popular girl in the school and boys had been chasing her since they were seven, including Hiccup's cousin Snotlout, who was far better looking than Hiccup according to everyone. Astrid had never paid Snotlout or any other boy much attention. But if she wasn't interested in any of the 'real men-like boys' why would she be into Hiccup? Sure Hiccup was the son of their leader... and sure he trained dragons... but he was a scrawny little nerd and no one liked that. Fishlegs, one of Snotlout's friends was the only nerd that group accepted. The group was divided into male and females as well but they all hung out together and made Hiccup's life a living hell. It consisted of his cousin, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the resident nerd, Tuffnut, the joker and his sister Ruffnut, who was Astrid's best friend, Astrid, a stunning beauty with a fiery personality and Heather, she was a bit sneaky but no one could deny she was stunning. And then you had Hiccup.

He stared down at his desk and tried to pretend he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Hey babe, what's happening?" Snotlout said snaking an arm around Astrid. She glared and shoved his arm away.

"What have I told you about calling me that? No one calls me 'babe' and no one ever will."

"Yeah, and besides, she's with someone remember Snotlout?" Ruff laughed

"Not my fault she turned her nose up at this."

"Eurgh." Astrid groaned

"When she's got him what does she need you for? He's so much sexier." Heather said smiling at Astrid. Hiccup sank further in his seat and began doodling on a scrap of paper as he listened. He'd forgotten Astrid's new boyfriend. He was a year or two above them in school and very popular.

"Can we stop discussing this please?" Astrid said casually playing with her braid

"Did you guys finish the assignment for chemistry?" Fishlegs asked nervously "I think I've done enough but I mean, I'm not totally sure..."

"Fishlegs, just because we're done discussing Astrid's love life does not mean we want to discuss assignments." Tuffnut groaned. "And yes, I've done it. Pretty well too I think."

"Same. If he can do it I can." Ruff smirked, Heather nodded as did Snotlout.

"Yeah I did it..." Astrid began

"But?"

"But you know... Nothing. Forget it." She snapped as Gobber walked in to take the register. Hiccup sighed again, chemistry and the sciences and maths too was not Astrid's strong suit. When it came to physical combat she was amazing, but the logical subjects often had her stumped. Hiccup knew he could help her but she'd never accept it. She'd barely even look at him let alone let him help her.

"Morning you lot. Settle down then, I want to check you're all here and then send you on your way as quick as I can. So just sit still and shut up." Gobber bellowed. He was a fun teacher... if a little unconventional. Hiccup was used to him as Gobber had been in his life as a carer for as long as Hiccup could remember. Gobber did a very quick register and then dismissed them all.

"Gobber am I alright to come down and do some more work in the 'forge' after school?" Hiccup asked. The 'Forge' was the name Gobber gave to his metal work rooms, a separate building where Gobber practically ran his side bar business of being a blacksmith. Hiccup had been trained as a blacksmith for years, mostly to keep him occupied. But he found it a useful tool for relieving stress, and in a high school there was plenty of that.

"Sure you are Hiccup. Oh and Astrid, you're ok to use the gym late. They said it was alright, but let me know when you're done so I can lock up. Oh and Hiccup, another thing, Hilda asked if you'd be alright to clear up the library after school as she has to leave early and it's a mess."

"Yeah sure." Hiccup said, he didn't mind. He could get some work done and it was better than going home and listening to his father grumble all night. He'd just take Toothless, his Night Fury, out for a late flight.

The day passed fairly uneventfully for the most part... then it reached the lunch break.

"You bitch!" A voice shrieked down the corridor. Hiccup froze as he walked onto the scene, clutching his text books. Astrid was standing in front of Heather and looked ready to commit murder. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am Astrid, I am your friend."

"Friends do not hook up with their friend's boyfriend!" Astrid hissed. Shit... Hiccup thought. Astrid was tough and rarely showed emotion but when she was angry, you knew about it.

"Oh please, you didn't really like him that much. You've been together for a few weeks now and never kissed, you wouldn't even hold hands or hug him. And you certainly weren't going to put out..."

"You absolute bitch! How dare you... I can't believe you! I swear when I get my hands on you..." But then Gobber arrived and pulled Astrid away from Heather. Astrid then promptly ran off and no one saw her for the rest of the day.

No one, except Hiccup that is.

He was putting books back in the library late that evening after he'd been down in the Forge, when he noticed one of the desk lamps was still on and a figure sat hunched over the desk, their head in their arms. He wandered closer cautiously and instantly recognised the blonde braid that belonged to Astrid, that and her combat boots and torn up jeans. Her head was buried in her arms and Hiccup could see sheets of homework and assignments laid beneath her. Taking a deep breath he gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he put the armful of books down.

"Hey, Astrid er... Are, are you alright?" He asked softly, she didn't respond but he heard her sniff slightly and realised she must have been crying. "Umm," He tried to think of something to say to make her feel better but his brain was fried. He couldn't think of anything at all. Then he noticed her math's homework and the equations she'd clearly been struggling with. The only thing he could think to do or say was to correct it and explain it as he did so.

"So yeah... Umm, I uh, I hope you're ok. And well, I hope that helps. Ok." He picked up the books again and began to walk away.

"Am I just an idiot?" Hiccup heard her ask quietly as he walked away. She raised her head and stared at her hands. Hiccup's heart began beating faster; she'd barely ever spoken to him. "I mean, was I completely stupid to trust her? To trust him?" Hiccup's throat had gone dry; he couldn't seem to get the words out. "Who am I kidding? I'm so stupid. All I can do is throw a punch. I can't do anything else right. I chose to be friends with a girl who flirts with every guy she meets... to go out with a guy two years older than me who everyone knows has done the dirty with any girl he wants... I can't get higher than a D in pretty much any of my subjects... I'm just completely stupid." Her head dipped again and Hiccup finally managed to find some words.

"You're not an idiot." He said quietly, almost afraid to be heard.

"What?" She said looking up and at him, though his back was still turned.

"You're not an idiot." He said a little more firmly, turning around to face her. "You deserve better than him, someone who will treat you with respect, and someone who really cares about you. You deserve to be with someone who makes you want to do all that romantic stuff like holding hands and kissing at sunset. You deserve better friends than Heather. You were right, no friend would do what she did. You're better off without her." She stared at him as if seeing him for the first time. "And you are not stupid, so what if you can't get maths or science so easily? It'll come in time, and you can always ask for help. You're brilliant, and strong and beautiful. Don't listen to those people that tell you you're not because they're lying. You're an amazing dragon trainer, and very talented. You're seriously tough and that's good. You're beautiful and perfect as you are. If someone can't see that, well... they're not worth your time." And then blushing furiously Hiccup turned away and hurried to put the books back and leave.

He had just grabbed his satchel when Astrid stepped in front of him; her blue eyes were wide and slightly glassy. She had a look of slight disbelief on her face still, but there was a trace of a very small smile at the corners of her mouth. Hiccup looked away nervously and went to walk out of the door but Astrid grabbed hold of his top and pulled him to her, kissing him briefly on the cheek and hurrying away herself. In that moment, Hiccup truly thought he had died and gone to Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

Three and a half years later

Astrid sat in the cool autumn sun on the grassy patch outside of school with Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. Over the years the group had stayed very close. Not much had really changed in the great scheme of things; they were still very much the same people they had been nearly four years ago. Except now they were legal adults and taking advantage of the perks.

Astrid turned her face up to the sun, her gold blonde braid catching it's rays and practically glowing. She still wore torn up jeans with combat boots and a tank top, but she now added a Dragon ear cuff and net gloves to her look. Ruff tended to just wear whatever she grabbed in the morning, but somehow always looked awesome. The two were sat enjoying the sun whilst Fishlegs went on and on about the start of their new courses. Astrid turned to grin at Ruffnut who had Snotlout's head in her lap currently.

Snotlout had eased off ever so slightly on hitting on Astrid and starting paying a little more attention to Ruff. Though she always acted like she didn't care, Astrid knew her best friend was loving it. Snotlout was casually swinging his car keys in his hand. He was a little over-proud of his new car, a monster Hummer in black; he said it was to represent Hookfang, a monstrous car and a monstrous dragon. Astrid said he was just over-compensating.

He'd started to grow a new moustache to look older, cooler, but currently it looked a bit like a baby caterpillar crawling above his lip. He was still the stocky and cocky boy he had always been. But He had calmed a little in the last year.

Tuff still tried no end to best Ruff and nearly always failed. But he himself had become a little calmer about things, he sometimes went a little overboard with his laid back devil-may-care attitude but it was better than Fishlegs who just seemed to get more and more anxious with every passing week.

The five were happily lounging around waiting for the day to begin, it was a new year and they'd be starting their degree courses. They were all doing combined degrees. Dragon Training combined with another subject. They were the only and first to do it.

Though Astrid would of course, be continuing with her training, she had chosen to study sciences with Fishlegs. The decision had surprised most people as she'd often struggled with the subject but she had passed with decent enough grades and was determined.

Ruff was also surprising everyone by doing Literature with her dragon training... with an extra science class on the side.

Tuff was doing a dual maths and science degree as was Fishlegs; Fishlegs had flunked in literature poetry and so had decided he'd settle for just being the science nerd.

Snotlout was doing his degree in physical training; he fully intended to be a personal trainer or leader one day. Astrid smirked every time he mentioned becoming a leader.

The next leader would of course be Hiccup, who would take over from his father, Stoick, one day. There were a few small issues though. One being that no one had seen Hiccup for over three years. Astrid could remember it perhaps most vividly of their group. It had barely been a week after she had kissed him on the cheek in the dark of the library. He'd been there one minute and the next he and Toothless had just, gone. Astrid had been surprised by the sudden move, for a while she'd actually found herself watching the skies waiting for the night when she'd see him come back. If it hadn't of been for him that night in the library... she wouldn't be where she was now. Though she refused to admit it, even to herself, she found herself watching for him still every so often. Looking for the familiar twig like boy who had helped her. For the Night Fury her beloved Deadly Nadder Stormfly so adored. And secretly, she had hoped over the summer he might have come back, in time for this new year, to give her pointers when she didn't ask for them in science. But Hiccup hadn't come back. No one had any idea what had become of Stoick's heir the last few years.

"You guys coming out on Friday?" Snotlout asked raising a hand to a loose stand of Ruff's hair, she smirked as his fingers toyed with it but batted his hand away playfully.

"Hell yeah I am. This first week is gonna be tough and I know I'm going to need to let off some steam this weekend!" Ruff said giving Snotlout a coy smile. Astrid struggled not to throw her head back and laugh.

"I'm in, Fishlegs?" Tuff asked casually.

"He's in whether he likes it or not, he's got to stay at ours Tuff so he can damn well put up with it!" Snotlout answered

"Well you know, maybe you guys could just go and I can stay in and do some work..."

"No chance! You're coming out Fishlegs, end of!"

"Astrid?" Ruff asked absentmindedly running her fingers through Snotlout's hair. Astrid sat playing with her hair for a moment.

"Will there be music, dancing and booze?"

"Obviously" Ruff responded.

"Then I am so in!" They all laughed and settled back when a motorbike pulled up into a space at the front of the school. As its engine roared everyone stopped and stared at the bike and its rider. The bike was all black except for a couple of red crest like things painted on its side. The person riding it dismounted and everyone turned their attention to them instead. He was fairly tall, maybe just under 6ft Astrid would have guessed and clad in leather and wearing biker boots. He pulled off his gloves and moved his hands up to remove his helmet. Astrid found her eyes searching the boy's tall lithe figure appreciatively. She found herself wishing for him to take off the jacket to she might be able to see if he had defined abs beneath his top. Everyone was staring as he tugged the helmet off his head and ran a hand through his hair before looking up and noticing all the people watching him. Astrid's eyes moved from his hand to his soft auburn brown hair to his face... He had stunning green eyes that she could not look away from... They turned and looked at her and she found herself melting into that gaze. Then he gave a tiny crooked smile, shook his head lightly and walked into the building, only pausing to grab a satchel from the box on the back of his bike...

Eyes followed him all the way to the doors and as soon as he was out of sight, the babble broke out.

"Phoar! I would not mind getting some of that!" Ruff said causing Snotlout to pout, she didn't notice. "What do you reckon Astrid? Astrid?" Astrid didn't hear her, her mind was wandering down darkened paths, initially she'd begun mentally undressing the rider but now she was taking a stroll down memory lane, and remembering those eyes... Those startling green eyes that seemed to see through her. The only time she could think of noticing such eyes before was late at night, in a deserted library when she had kissed Hiccup on the cheek... But it couldn't be Hiccup... Could it?

"Err Astrid? Are you still with us?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm here." Then she smirked at Ruffnut. "And hell yeah I'd like a piece of that, did you see that ass?" And what scared her more than the possibility that the hottie was Hiccup, was that she still really wanted him. "Come on, maybe he'll be in our tutor group and we can stare some more." Astrid said and she and Ruff hurried into the building leaving Snotlout looking disgruntled.


	3. Chapter 3

They settled down into their tutor room, Astrid groaned internally as Heather snaked into the room and smirked at Astrid, she ran a hand over both Snotlout and Tuffnut and grinned nastily at Ruffnut and Astrid before going to take her seat. What Astrid wouldn't give to punch her hard in the face...

"Alright you lot, welcome back now settle down. I need to do the register and hand out your timetables." Gobber bellowed striding into the room. "And yes Astrid you can still use the gym in the evenings." She smiled and settled comfortably in her seat. Gobber began calling names and handing over timetables, when he reached Heather she batted her eyes sweetly at Astrid but she saw through that. "Fishlegs Ingerman... Here you go laddie. Try and relax a bit sometimes... Stop being so tense." Gobber then stopped and peered around... Everyone knew why, it used to be Hiccup next on the register, but well... it hadn't been for some time... But Gobber always checked hopefully.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry I'm late Gobber, couldn't find my locker... it's been a while. And the lock needs changing, it's useless." A figure said hurrying into the room, it was the biker boy, and he was still wearing his leathers and Astrid found herself staring once more.

"Hiccup my boy! Great to see you! Not late at all! Just in time in fact, here's your timetable and the Forge will be open later if you need it. Everyone, please welcome back Hiccup." Gobber said clapping Hiccup on the shoulder and beaming. This gesture would once have sent Hiccup flying face first into the floor, it didn't any more. Everyone froze and stared disbelieving. How could it be Hiccup? How? This guy was hot! He rode a motorbike, he wore leather! Hiccup... Hiccup had been small and scrawny and not at all badass... This guy was. How could they be the same guy? Hiccup glanced around nervously at them all. Everyone was staring at him... Astrid could understand why he might feel awkward. Plus half the girls there were probably drooling, not that she'd notice though since she couldn't take her eyes off Hiccup.

Still grinning nervously Hiccup walked over to his old seat and sat down; he leaned back casually and tried to ignore the eyes staring at him, especially Astrid's. She was staring at him as if she'd never seen anything like him before. It unnerved him but at the same time, he didn't mind. It made a change for it to be her staring and not him.

As Gobber continued Hiccup tried to relax. "Astrid Hofferson." Gobber called, Astrid didn't notice, she was still staring at him, everyone seemed to suddenly notice this. "Astrid? Yoohoo Astrid." Gobber said but she still didn't respond. Hiccup smiled softly and took her timetable from Gobber then walked over to Astrid and handed it to her and said

"Your timetable. I don't think you heard Gobber, your mind was clearly elsewhere." He said trying to hide the grin on his face. She blinked rapidly, turned a brilliant shade of pink and turned away from him sharpish as Ruff jabbed her hard in the ribs and giggled.

"Shut up!" Astrid hissed, still blushing furiously. A few minutes later and they all left to go to their first classes. Hiccup's first lesson was chemistry. Dragon Training would be in the afternoons starting next week. Hiccup would be teaching the course. He began wandering down to his first lesson and found himself crashing into Astrid who was surrounded by the others.

"Oh, sorry!" Hiccup said and he knelt down to help Astrid pick up the books she had just dropped.

Astrid couldn't say anything, his voice was deeper than she remembered and he still looked so hot right now. As he knelt down she caught another glimpse of his ass in those tight trousers and nearly swooned so quickly bent down to grab everything stuttering as she did so.

"It's fine, don't worry." She said as she began pulling her text books towards her.

"No it was my fault; I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." He said standing up and holding out a hand to help her up whilst giving her a heart-melting smile. She chanced a glance up at him and found herself melting inside as she stared at that smile; she made to stand up without taking his hand but stumbled in her distracted state and ended up taking his hand anyway. He helped her up like a true gentleman and Astrid loathed herself for the thoughts creeping into her head.

"Um... th... thanks." She said turning away from him in an attempt to shield herself from his adorable smile that melted away at her tough act. She felt her cheeks burning and quickly stared at the floor to try and hide them. She hoped he'd just accept her gratitude and walk away, she hated feeling embarrassed and vulnerable, and especially she hated feeling that way because of a guy. Much to her annoyance he raised a hand to turn her face back to look at him.

"You're always welcome Astrid. You've got chemistry now too right?" He said, still smiling that damned smile. Astrid nodded trying to regain composure. She swung her hair back and turned to walk away and found herself facing a smirking Ruffnut.

"Eurgh" She groaned and turned back to Hiccup, it wasn't much better as it would only make Ruff smirk more; she turned and hit Fishlegs on the arm. "Well you do too, let's go." And shoving Fishlegs forward she quickly walked past Hiccup and away from Ruff, hoping Fishlegs would remain the un-teasing boy he'd always been.

"Erm first, ow. Secondly, what was _that_ all about? You never get like that with anyone, let alone Hiccup..." She slammed Fishlegs into the lockers and held a fist up to his face.

"It was nothing got that? Mention it again and I'll break your nose. Clear?" Fishlegs nodded frantically and prayed she hadn't noticed Hiccup and Ruffnut were right beside them staring silently. Hiccup looking a little confused but the ghost of a smile was etched on his face and Ruffnut was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Good. Now let's just forget it and get to class." She said stepping away, casually rearranging her braid as if nothing had happened and walking purposefully down the corridor.

Hiccup and Ruffnut stepped up either side of Fishlegs. Fishlegs breathed a sigh of relief as he watched her storm away.

"What was that all about then?" Hiccup asked casually, he'd always got on better with Fishlegs than the others in that group. They'd secretly been fairly good friends years back.

"I don't know but I am loving it!" Ruff laughed rubbing her hands wickedly. "Oh I am going to have so much fun with this!" She went to chase Astrid down but Hiccup reached out and pulled her back. Ruff was surprised at his strength and force and so complied, mostly just out of sheer shock.

"Woah slow down there... Have fun with what?" Hiccup asked. Ruff grinned more.

"Oh I'm going to have SO much fun with this! You'll see in time boys, you'll see in time." And winking, and still grinning playfully she dashed off.

"Did you understand any of that?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

"I understand chemistry but not this kind of chemistry." He said walking down to the classroom and then turning back to Hiccup and giving him a smirk "Usually."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now obviously, this is not an easy subject and so I expect there to be a few slip ups and errors early on..." The chemistry teacher Ms Hildegard was saying to the class. "...but I will expect the best after the first few weeks. Anyone failing to pay attention and keep up will not get any sympathy from me. If you think you will be incapable of keeping up with the course, then you may as well leave now." Astrid felt herself tense a little. She'd always known she'd struggle with her choices of subjects to study, but hearing the blunt statement that if she couldn't cope she should just leave made it all too real. She shifted nervously in her seat but kept her head held high and stared straight ahead as if she didn't have any concern whatsoever. She could feel Ruff's gaze on her, and she could just about see Fishlegs glancing nervously at her out of the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes and looked right at him ready to make a rude gesture, when her eyes landed on the person sat at the bench beside him. Hiccup. He looked at her, a hint of concern in his eyes, but then he smiled and nodded at her, as if trying to tell her she was right to act like she wasn't worried, as if telling her she would be fine. She quickly turned back to the front and tried to act as though she was not at all bothered by the look Hiccup had given her.

Ruff kept giving her looks and she did her best to ignore them and tried to just focus on what Ms Hildegard was telling them. She gave them a few equations to balance and then called Hiccup to show it on the board. This was the moment that it became clear that Hiccup was still Hiccup, but also that he now had a hold over every girl in the room. He dropped the board marker and bent down to pick it up. Astrid's eyes widened slightly as she caught the full view of Hiccup's ass in those tight trousers. Her jaw visibly dropped and she stared open mouthed, beside her Ruff was doing much the same, Astrid then found herself smiling a little and biting her lower lip as she rested her head on her hand and watched his ass, even as he stood up and explained how he had balanced the equation she stared. She ended up not hearing a word he said, she didn't notice Ruff jabbing her until after Hiccup returned to his seat and the class was dismissed. Blushing furiously Astrid rose from her seat and hurried out of the classroom heading for the gym. Double chemistry with Hiccup's butt had been too much. She needed to beat the crap out of a punch bag before going for lunch and her next lessons.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup sighed; it had been a busy day. Double chemistry first thing, then he'd been in the Forge, then he'd had physics and biology. Then he'd been prepping lessons for dragon training next week. He'd also had Heather trailing him all day which had begun to get a little annoying. He had a tonne of work already. He'd been back to the Forge again to release some of the stress already, as the evening grew darker though, he found himself heading for the gym. Slinging his satchel down on the floor Hiccup began to stretch, he was still wearing his loose t-shirt from when he'd been in the Forge. His arms ached, he wasn't sure if it was from frantic note taking, over doing it in the forge or the hours of dragon riding finally coming back to bite him in the ass. Either way he needed this work out.

He took a quick run on the treadmill and then, as it was late and the gym was deserted, he pulled his sweat-stained t-shirt over his head and threw it in a heap on the floor before doing weight lifting. He lay back on the bench and went to lift, and then decided it might not be a good idea without a spotter.

"Need a spotter?" Came a voice, Hiccup jerked upright and hit himself on the weight bar. Standing at the entrance to the gym, was the thin lithe figure of Astrid. She was wearing a Lycra crop top and a pair of tight fitted exercise shorts.

"Whaa... what?" He said rubbing himself where he'd whacked into the bar.

"I said, do you need a spotter?" She asked casually as she removed her earphones. She looked so hot standing there like that, though her hair was still tied in a braid, it was falling out and fell perfectly around her face, framing it.

"Ermm, how, how long have you been there? I thought I was the only one still here?" Hiccup asked, tripping over his words, as he always had done around Astrid. She didn't even glance up; she just placed her iPod in her bag.

"Not too long, I went for a run to clear my head, I was coming back to maybe do a little more with a punch bag and then shower up. Thought I'd offer you a hand." She said calmly and looked up; as he looked away she raised an appreciative eyebrow.

"Err yeah, thanks." She walked over and stood behind his head. He tried very hard not to stare at her body as he lay back, her exposed belly drew his eyes and they began scanning up her body, admiring every curve of her body, from her chest to the gentle slope of her throat to her chin. He felt his heart beat faster as she stood there. He then tried to focus on lifting the weight, closing his eyes he began to lift.

Astrid had noticed the way his eyes scanned her body, the way he had stared. But his gaze didn't sicken her the way it did when it was Snotlout or anyone else really. As he began to lift the weights she struggled to keep her attention on spotting. Hiccup had never been able to lift weights like these before, he hadn't ever had abs. And she couldn't stop staring at them. The muscles in his arms, in his stomach, tensing and relaxing, contracting and shifting. She wanted so badly to run her hands over them, to feel them ripple and tense beneath her touch. She bit her lip and restrained herself from reaching out to touch him. She was not that kind of girl. But all the same... what she wouldn't give to touch him right now, to feel those abs... Hiccup groaned suddenly making her jump and he replaced the weights. She quickly looked away and tried to act like she had not just been fantasising about him. What was it about Hiccup?

Hiccup tried to act like he wasn't flustered by her mere presence. But he'd caught her staring at him, he'd seen that look she'd been giving him. He couldn't understand it, why was she looking at him like that? She'd never looked at him before; no one had ever looked at him, especially like that. Why would they? He sat up and looked at her; she'd turned away quickly and then walked over to her bag. He decided to pretend he hadn't noticed her staring.

"Err thanks for spotting me." He said somewhat awkwardly as he stood up and walked over to pick up his satchel. Astrid nodded and stood up straight only to find herself closer to Hiccup than perhaps she had intended. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. He was taller. How had she not noticed how much taller he'd gotten?

"You're... you're welcome." She breathed, trying not to let her fingers reach up and trace the marks on his chest. Hiccup found himself breathing more heavily as he peered down at her, her eyes were on his chest, her fingers mere centimetres from the old scars running across it. He tried not to react; her fingers were so very close... She suddenly seemed to snap herself out of it.

She turned away abruptly and walked towards the punch bag. Hiccup wondered if he should leave her to it. She changed her mind halfway and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid was ambling back towards her apartment having had a shower and visited Stormfly. Stormfly had to stay at the academy as she couldn't stay in the apartment block. It was pitch black out and Astrid kept her wits about her as she walked down the darkened streets. She was tough but she'd rather not have to deal with an assault on her first day. She heard something, footsteps... they were running, she began to walk faster when she heard a voice.

"Astrid! Astrid wait up!" It was only Hiccup. But why did knowing this only make her heart beat harder and faster in her chest? She stopped running and turned around.

"What?" She snapped, she was still embarrassed by her earlier behaviour, and unsettled by her rapidly beating heart as he came closer.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you walking home alone in the dark. It's just my silly ways." Astrid tried to give him a look that would say I-don't-need-any-one-to-take-care-of-me-stop-being-silly-i-can-take-care-of-myself, but instead found herself giving him a small sympathetic smile that practically screamed I-don't-think-I-need-anyone-but-you're-so-cute-for-coming-to-look-after-me-and-secretly-I'm-really-glad-you-are. She turned away quickly, heat rising in her cheeks.

"Umm... Thanks. I mean, I can take care of myself... I don't need a chaperone..."

"I know that, but it will make me feel better." He said softly, smiling that crooked smile. Damn why was that smile so cute? Why did it melt her tough exterior away as if it was nothing at all? It had never done that before. What had changed?

"Fine, but only because you'll feel better and I get the feeling you'd follow me anyway so someone might call the cops on you." She tried to snap, but she just smiled. Why did she love that he was looking out for her? That he was trying to be the chivalrous knight in... well, leather armour? They began to walk and Hiccup started asking her about what he'd missed since he'd been away. She told him about anything she could think of.

"Oh and Snotlout's started chasing Ruff now. She loves it secretly but don't tell her I told you that. She'd kill me." Hiccup laughed, really loudly. She had never heard him laugh, ever. It was a good sound. She smiled more. "Oh and one more thing, I took your advice..." She said quietly, now turning away shyly. Shy? Her? What was wrong with her?! "I stopped bothering with Heather. She still tries to get to me, but she has no way in anymore." Hiccup stopped laughing and stood in front of her, looking at her very seriously in the eyes.

"You remember that? After all these years?" He whispered softly, looking at her with such surprise in those brilliant green eyes of his. She could almost see the moon reflected in them. She nodded softly, her hair tumbling out of its braid fully as she did so.

"Of course, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. How could I forget it?" She whispered back, as if afraid that someone would hear her, someone besides Hiccup. His hand rose up to her face, pushing some of the loose strands of her out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. He raised her face up to look him straight in the eyes. She swallowed hard as he did so.

Hiccup looked into her sapphire blue eyes as he tilted her chin up to look at him. He couldn't believe she remembered that night still. That she remembered his words. He had never forgotten, it was a secret memory that he had always cherished and dreamed about. It was the thing he had clung to when he wondered if she might have cared at all that he was gone, when he wondered about what could have been, what could be one day. It was that memory, of that night that started it all. She looked shy, nervous... something he couldn't ever remember Astrid being. What had come over her? And where had he found the courage to reach out to her like this? Once he'd probably have been punched for touching her hair let alone her face.

"How can it be that what I told you in the library nearly four years ago is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to you? That is impossible." Again she shook her head, her hair tumbled down again softly. He brushed it back once more, his hand still cupping the side of her face.

"No, because you're the first to say something like that... and to mean it... sincerely and honestly. And that's part of the reason I can never forget it."

Hiccup tried very hard not to do anything rash or stupid here now. The moment was so perfect, but he was so useless, he was bound to screw it up. He had to think of something clever or charming to say, or do... anything. He couldn't think, he just stood there his hand on her face feeling like an idiot. To his surprise though, she smiled at him. That smile was so beautiful, it lit up her face, brightened the dark like the light from a million stars. He'd give anything to make sure that smile never left her face. Then he said something aloud, he hadn't meant to but he did.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. She stared at him surprised. He felt surprised, especially when his mouth kept forming the words he'd only meant to think. "You deserve to be told that every single day by someone who means it. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. When you smile, my day gets a little brighter. I'd give anything to see you smile." As he said those words, he regretted it. He meant them, but they sounded so stupid, so sappy. Astrid wasn't the kind to... His mind went blank because Astrid had just pressed her lips to his and for a second everything around him stopped. The world ceased to move and time itself froze. After the initial shock of her kissing him he kissed her back, his hand still on her face and the other slipping to her back. They stood there, together for only a minute, but it was the greatest minute of Hiccup's life. After she pulled away from him she blushed scarlet and then said very quickly.

"Umm, that's my apartment block just there so, it's ok I can make it from here..." she began to hurry away and then stopped and turned back to him. "There's a party on Friday, if you wanted to come... See you Hiccup..." And then she was gone, leaving Hiccup's brain reeling to catch up with his racing heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Gods. What have I done?" Astrid thought as she walked into the apartment she shared with Ruffnut. "What did I just do? Did I seriously just do that? What was I thinking?" She couldn't explain her actions to herself... and worst of all; she couldn't explain away the feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was an elated feeling, like a million Terrible Terrors taking flight at once and carrying her off. For some reason, as she thought back to that minute, she found herself smiling. She felt a tingling in her toes, a fluttering feeling in her tummy and as if everything was right with the world. What in the name of Thor was this feeling? And why, why did she have it? She leaned against the door as if expecting her repressed emotions to smash through it and carry her away. She then walked over to the window and peered out of the curtains, trying to catch a glimpse of Hiccup before he left, but he was already gone. She half hoped she'd hear a knock at the door and find him standing there, but she knew she wouldn't.

"Astrid? You're home late. How was your workout?" Ruffnut asked walking out of her bedroom. Astrid quickly shut the curtains and turned to face her best friend.

"Ruff hey! I didn't expect you to still be up!" Astrid said hoping the dark room would prevent her pink cheeks being noticed.

"Yeah... I had a little workout of my own earlier." Ruff said leaning against the door frame and grinning. It took Astrid a few minutes to realise what she was meaning. She only clicked when she noticed Ruff was wearing an over-sized t-shirt that Astrid recalled Snotlout wearing... That very day.

"You guys?!" She whispered suddenly "Oh my gods you didn't?! Is he still here?!" Ruff laughed at her expression.

"Of course not! You think I'm letting him stay here? Plus I didn't know how long you'd be out."

"He only recently started chasing you more intently, how did this all happen so fast?"

"Because you clearly are going to start chasing Hiccup so he accepted that it really truly never is going to happen, which FYI he'd pretty much figured out anyway, so we decided to just fool around a bit. I expect it'll be more fun next time because we'll have been drinking." She sounded so casual. Astrid just couldn't believe she was hearing all this. It made no sense. Yes Ruff and Snotlout had always been a little rash but this was exceptional even for them.

"My Gods Ruff! We've been back a day! And what do you mean I'm 'clearly going to start chasing Hiccup'?! I don't chase anyone." She asked outraged, it might have an element of truth in it but she did NOT chase anyone. Especially Hiccup. Ruff chuckled.

"You won't have to chase him much I don't think. He's already there; it'll be more of sort of nudging him... Actually that's probably an understatement, you'll have to push him there to get him to actually notice anything and then pretty much drag him into bed naked before he gets the message." She said coolly looking down at her finger nails. Astrid just opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish trying to find the right words to protest.

"That is... that is completely off the mark."

"Oh really? So you don't want to jump his bones?" Again she sounded so casual. Astrid stuttered and spluttered.

"That is not... I mean... Even you were staring earlier!"

"So you do want to?" Ruff asked grinning.

"No. Of course not... It's just, he looked so different. Good different. Really good. But I do not... It's Hiccup... Why would I..." She turned back to the window when there was a knock at the door.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid turned quickly and blurted the words before she had a chance to think it through. Ruff practically fell on the floor, her fist resting against her bedroom door.

"Oh you are sooo into him. I've never seen you jump like that! You were with Hiccup before you came back weren't you? Why else would you think he was here?" Ruff was almost crying with laughter. Astrid turned away glaring, her cheeks bright red.

"I hate you Ruff." She muttered darkly as she rested her head on her hands and peered out of the window.

"Aww come on. I was only curious. You were never going to admit it."

"I'm not admitting to it now. He walked me back is all... He caught me off guard. He's sweet. I do not want to 'jump his bones'."

"But if he was to ask you out what would you say?" Astrid bit her lip. What would she say? If he asked? She didn't even know how she felt. She thought it was just purely physical attraction... but those adorable things he had said, had they not been the reason she had pressed her lips to his? Did she not make the first move? Was she actually interested in Hiccup in more than just a physical attraction to his new body?

"You really don't know do you?" Ruff asked placing a hand on Astrid's shoulder and sounding suddenly serious. "Let's just see how things play out this week. Maybe you'll have a better idea after having a few drinks on Friday."


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup's head was still reeling when he got home. He felt elated, like he could fly without Toothless. Astrid had kissed him. She had definitely kissed him. It was not a dream, he could still taste her on his lips. What had changed? Everything. But deep down Hiccup feared the only real reason she showed any interest was because he looked a little different.

He walked up to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed and thought over everything. First day of University and already he had more to think about than he had the last three years. It was late and his mind was far too preoccupied to bother attempting any of the work he'd been set, nor to attempt lesson plans for the dragon riders. Instead he wandered across to his desk and pulled out his old notebooks and sketchpads. He thumbed through the pages, looking back at sketches from his travels and of Toothless to find the ones from years ago... Sketches of his class mates. Most was silly sketches that showed Snotlout looking stupid or the twins fighting, Fishlegs with books glued to him... There were some serious ones too... but it was his sketches of Astrid he sought out now. He found them there. There were still silly sketches of her beating up Snotlout (partly because he'd always wanted to see that) and then some where he'd simply drawn her exactly as she had been, or from memory or photos he'd seen on Facebook. His fingers ran over the ink lines of her face, remembering how it felt to touch the real thing. He could remember drawing these pictures; he always assumed it was as close as he would ever get to the real thing. A part of him still did.

Pulling his newer sketch pad towards him he began sketching out the lines of her face, flicking on his laptop and finding his old, unused Facebook account. He clicked onto Astrid's profile and stared at her photo. Looking carefully at it he drew her out once more, noting every minor feature of her face, every detail that showed how much she had grown, changed.

He was there for a while and would have been longer if Toothless hadn't started calling outside his window. Being late back, he'd deprived Toothless of an evening flight. Hiccup walked over and opened the window to speak to his dragon.

"Hey bud, I know I came back late, but I promise we'll go flying tomorrow. It's just too late now." The dragon grumbled unhappily back at him. "I know bud, I'm sorry... And I'm sorry but it was totally worth it. Astrid... aww man bud... She's even more amazing than I remember. She actually seemed nervous around me today. She dropped stuff, lost her words... Toothless at one point at least, she was staring at me." Hiccup realised how insanely happy these things made him as he told Toothless, then he came to tell him about the walk back, how he'd said more than he'd meant to... How she had kissed him.  
"Aww Toothless bud, I swear, it was like nothing I've ever experienced. For one minute, the world froze, nothing mattered except us in that minute." Toothless gave him a grumbled sort of noise. What did he care? This girl was the reason he'd missed his flight after all. "Aww come on bud. You know I've loved her since, well before I met you. Toothless, she kissed me! She did. I swear, nothing like it. I really felt like I could just fly off without wings..." Toothless growled indignantly at this statement. "Sorry bud, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant... It made me feel as ecstatic as I do when I fly with you. Course... she might not actually mean anything by it... But I won't worry about it now. For now, I have the memory." Toothless didn't seem to care. All he wanted was his flight tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The week passed fairly uneventfully. Hiccup found his mind often wandered to Astrid, to that night together on the first day. His thoughts had been with her so often, that he found himself riding his bike to the party she'd mentioned. He strolled in carelessly, despite feeling a little unsettled about being there. He threw his jacket and helmet to one side and walked into the loud chaotic room. His eyes searched for Astrid among the hundreds of people there. It didn't take long to find her. She was the centre of attention, as always. She danced and span oblivious to the eyes watching her every move, her dance was hypnotic. Hiccup stood with the crowds staring at her and smiled. She suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. Smiling she beckoned to him with a single finger and whispered "Get over here." Hiccup laughed and shook his head and hands. He did not dance. Especially not with other people watching. She stepped over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry, did I ask that? No. I told you. You don't get the choice." She teased and she pulled him by his shirt towards her to dance. Hiccup almost tripped over his own feet as she dragged him into clear view in the centre of the dance floor. He felt so insecure and uncertain as he stood there. She giggled and placed his hands on her hips and began to swing them in a dance. His hands were on her hips. This was just... impossible. He'd either wake up in a minute or get punched in the face. Surely she had a boyfriend? But had she not kissed him? He wasn't too sure what to do with his feet, or his hands, she moved and he just sort of stood somewhat awkwardly with her. She wasn't giving in so easily though. She made a sudden jerking motion and forced him to move his feet, as soon as they started moving she wouldn't let them stop, swirling twirling and sliding across the dance floor, leading him everywhere. As they carried on and others joined in, Hiccup found himself getting into the swing of it a little more. It was kind of amazing to have Astrid actually taking his hand, moving against him in a vibrant and heated dance. From somewhere close by he thought he could hear Fishlegs cheer and Ruffnut's screeching call of "Yeaaah! Go get him girl!" he even thought he could hear Tuffnut and Snotlout cheering! As they kept dancing, Hiccup found himself caring less and less about what people thought. It was quite fun! They paused in their dancing and Astrid dragged him over to Snotlout and the others who were leaning on the bar. "Nah, no drinks for me, I have to drive back." He said as she turned to ask what he wanted. She took a tray of shots and they each took one, except Hiccup that is. "Cheers guys! Here's to the end of our first week and surviving!" They all downed it at once; Astrid then passed Hiccup the empty glass and downed the extra.  
"Well well well. Look who it is." Came a snide voice and Astrid's expression darkened as Heather strode over. She wore a skirt so short she may as well not have worn it at all, and heels that looked impossible to walk in, her top was white and tiny, showing her black bra very clearly underneath it. Astrid scowled and snapped at her former best friend.  
"Well would you look at that! It's a uni student party and we're all uni students and we're all here! How unbelievable! Would not have seen that coming, thank you for pointing that out Heather." She retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Hiccup didn't remember her being so sarcastic. Heather scowled too. Her eyes then fell on Hiccup and she suddenly changed her attitude completely.  
"Oh hey Hiccup!" She said sweetly, stepping up to him and placing a hand on his chest, the other slipped up to his face and a single long finger coiled around a lock of his hair. He tensed and shifted his gaze away from her uncomfortably. He didn't notice Astrid's expression darken even more. "You look good Hiccup. Really good... What do you say you and I get out of here?" Heather crooned, her fingers tracing over his chest. At this point Astrid grabbed hold of Hiccup's hand and said very quickly,

"Come dance, it's my favourite song." And pulled him away from Heather's outstretched fingers. In actuality it wasn't her favourite song. In fact, she wasn't too sure what song it was, but she'd gotten Hiccup away from Heather so she didn't care. As they stepped onto the dance floor and began to dance Astrid groaned internally as she heard Ruff laugh at the song that was playing. 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift. She glared daggers at Ruff for laughing, but it did seem oddly fitting. Hiccup laughed too, she did love that sound. "This? This is your favourite song?" He said through fits of laughter. She punched his arm playfully and grinned.  
"No... I just thought you looked uncomfortable so I decided to drag you to dance."  
"You could have just said 'let's dance'"  
"I didn't think it through ok." She said blushing slightly and brushing her hair back out of her face. "But it got you out of her grasp so who cares?"  
"Did you do it for you or for me?"  
"And why does that matter? You didn't look like you appreciated her advances."  
"I didn't but I'm just curious. Did it bother you her advances at me?"  
"No. Of course it didn't why would you think that?" She tried to snap but feeling colour rush to her cheeks.  
"I didn't really think that, I was just asking. You seemed a little keen to get me out of there. And you know kissing me the other day might have misled me somewhat too." Now she knew she was blushing. She tried to act as though it was no big deal, but she couldn't deny the racing beating of her heart. He'd feel it in a minute, but he didn't let go. He was still holding her and didn't seem likely to let her go anytime soon. Her heart raced, because she realised, she didn't mind, she didn't want him to let her go.  
"Yeah well... I blame you entirely for that."  
"What?! How was it my fault that you kissed me?"  
"You were stupidly sweet! Insanely cute and you looked so freaking good! All that combined with the adorable things you were saying, and brushing my hair out of my face and such..."  
"What you mean like this?" He interrupted brushing her hair back behind her ear, grinning stupidly.  
"Yes like that, and then you do that stupid crooked smile!"  
"What this smile? You like this smile?"  
"Yes, it's cute and kind of endearing..."  
"Really? I would never have believed that. Your smile is cute, mine really isn't"

"Shut up."  
"Why?"  
"Just shut up!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're being cute again. Modest and cute."  
"And that bothers you?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Just stop talking."  
"Why?"  
"Just stop!"  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Because whaa..." She cut him off midsentence by pressing her lips firmly against his. She seemed to have forgotten they were in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by a lot of people, several of whom had paused in their dancing to stare at the two arguing and still dancing even when the music stopped. Hiccup didn't much care. His arms gripped her tightly, as he kissed her back enthusiastically. He felt Astrid smile into the kiss, her own arms holding onto him as she melted into him, into the kiss. Nothing else mattered right then. When they finally broke apart the whole room was silent. Then there was a sudden out cry of "Hell yes! Yes! You go girl!" and Hiccup laughed sheepishly as Astrid groaned at her best friend's outburst. Ruffnut had actually punched the air in her enthusiasm for their sudden unexpected kiss.  
"You want to get out of here?" He asked her nervously, suddenly feeling the intense gaze of everyone in the room including his cousin.  
"Gods yes." Astrid replied and she slipped her arm around his waist and they walked out of the party, calm as anything. Pausing only so Hiccup could grab his jacket and helmet before climbing onto the back of his bike. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pressed against him as they drove off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup could not have been happier when he pulled up outside the uni on Monday morning. The weekend had been an amazing blur. It started Friday night with Astrid kissing him openly at the uni party and had ended with Saturday and Sunday being wasted in her company, flying with Toothless and Stormfly and just generally messing around. They'd even met with the others Saturday evening and they hadn't acted so anti towards him as they used to. Snotlout even seemed to speak to Hiccup in a way that suggested he might respect him!  
To make things even better, Astrid had kissed him again on numerous occasions over the course of the weekend. Sometimes she seemed to do it to shut him up, not that he minded at all. He actually considered babbling more just to get her to do it again. He got such a rush every time their lips met. He parked the bike up and strode in happily to his tutor room. The others were already there and to his surprise, they greeted him enthusiastically.  
"Hey it's Hiccup!" Snotlout yelled excited, "Come over here!" He called and he beckoned Hiccup to join them. Tuffnut gave him a thumbs up and Fishlegs smiled and waved.  
"What's up Hotcup?" Ruff said as he sat down.  
"Hot...Hotcup?" He asked confused as Snotlout pouted.  
"Yeah, new nickname for you, it's spreading like wildfire. See your name is HicCUP and now you're HOT so now you're HOTCUP. Get it?" She said casually grinning. Hiccup just stared dumbfounded until an arm snaked around him and another grabbed his hair and tugged it so he tipped his head back to look at the ceiling, yelping in pain.  
"Oww!" He moaned and opened his eyes to gaze into the blue orbs of his attacker. Astrid. "What did you do that for?!" He complained as she grinned and bent her face over his, placing a very firm kiss on his lips, even if it was upside-down, he didn't mind.  
"Good morning to you too." She breathed, grinning.  
"Some greeting... Next time, can we do that without the hair pulling?" He asked her rubbing the back of his head where she'd pulled his hair as she walked round and sat beside him.  
"Hmmm maybe." She teased, Heather then slid into the room and Astrid rested her head on his shoulder and held onto his arm somewhat possessively, not that Hiccup cared too much. It was quite nice really, for someone to actually feel possessive over him. Especially as it was Astrid. She stared daggers at Heather as the raven-head slid her hands across the desks and came snaking to a halt in front of Hiccup, acting as if Astrid wasn't even there.  
"Hey Hiccup... Looking good today. Leather really works on you. You been at the gym all weekend cos you're looking pretty pumped..." She crooned, a hand reaching out to stroke his bicep and slide across his chest. Hiccup flinched involuntarily at her touch. Astrid actually snarled beside him. Her hand struck Heather's with a loud smack and she hissed, her words dripping with acid,  
"Get your hands off him." Ruff stared. Fishlegs stared. Snotlout stared. Tuff stared. Heather stared, though admittedly with a small scowl that turned into a smug smile. Everyone stopped to stare. No one was staring as much as Hiccup though. That was an icy voice he knew from seeing her angry in the past was a death sentence... he never expected her to ever use it when talking about HIM.  
"I'm sorry... Didn't catch that Astrid." Heather said in a sickeningly sweet voice, a fake yet smug smile plastered across her face.  
"I said..." Astrid growled, getting to her feet and relinquishing her death grip on Hiccup's arm "Get your hands off him." Her eyes were sparkling dangerously as she glared at Heather. Hiccup thought Heather would be wise to step down rather than risk getting killed. She didn't seem bothered and smirking she practically draped herself across Hiccup's chest, Astrid really did look murderous at this point. In a way, Hiccup liked it, Astrid not liking another girl touching him... at the same time, it terrified him.  
"Maybe I like touching him... maybe he likes it too." Hiccup went to reply and insist he really didn't like it... But Astrid wouldn't have heard anyway.  
"If he liked it he wouldn't be pulling a face like someone just force fed him an eel. I expect this kind of thing from you. You just flirt with any guy, especially those that aren't available." Astrid yanked Heather back by her hair and then planted a very firm and sudden kiss on Hiccup's lips. The initial surprise and force of it knocked him for a second, but he quickly recovered, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss, holding her tightly as their lips remained locked. When they broke apart... even more people were staring, Hiccup grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously. Astrid looked unabashed. Heather smirked more.  
"Maybe I do... But mostly I like flirting with hot guys you'll never be able to keep." At this Astrid lunged forwards and Hiccup only had a split second to grab her before she hit Heather. The girl recoiled from Astrid's outstretched fist and Ruff grinned as Hiccup pulled Astrid back, causing her to end up sat in his lap.  
"Smooth move Hotcup." Ruff said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Heather slinked away as Gobber walked in, wanting to avoid the drama under his gaze... Astrid was pretty much Gobber's golden girl. Astrid melted back into Hiccup's arms. He liked her there, she fitted and it felt right. Gobber raised an eyebrow at Hiccup questioningly. Gobber was the other father in Hiccup's life sometimes. Hiccup just smiled and wrapped his arms around Astrid more tightly, feeling happier to be in this place than he could ever remember feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid settled herself back into Hiccup's hold. She hadn't realised just how much stronger he was, sure she'd seen he'd changed from the muscles, and he had to be stronger with the weight lifting and there had been something strong in the way he held her... But then... When he wanted to stop her hitting Heather, there had been a surprising amount of force and strength... Why did she like that so much? She loved the feeling of him holding her there. His arms held her tightly and she felt happy against his chest, the steady thump of his heart beating through his ribcage... She loved it, his warmth radiated off him and through her. She wondered if that was all that made her feel so warm and well, hot. She didn't even care that Gobber and the others were all staring at her, sitting on Hiccup's lap, his arms around her.  
Ruff raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner and grinned at Astrid. She tried to glare at her best friend but found herself grinning instead, making Ruff snicker. She turned to look at Gobber instead but didn't bother to shift off Hiccup's lap. She was quite comfortable.  
"Alright you lot. Second week. For those of you doing Dragon Training... Your lessons will start this afternoon. Don't be late. Now get lost!" Gobber bellowed and they began shifting out, Astrid slipped off Hiccup's lap, more reluctantly than she cared to admit.  
"Oh and Astrid, after school your training program starts. Be there on time would you?" Gobber called glancing at Hiccup as he said the last sentence. Astrid opened her mouth with the intention of protesting about the glance towards Hiccup... Then closed it and shrugged. She kissed Hiccup again and then walked out, calm as anything, Ruff running after her giggling madly and leaving Hiccup and half the class looking dumbstruck.

"Well, that wasn't at all what I expected!" Ruff called as she followed Astrid down the corridor to her locker.  
"Ruff... Don't go there..."  
"That was pretty feisty. I mean I knew you were feisty, and I know you hate Heather's guts, but even for you... If Hiccup hadn't been there, you'd have decked her. And daayyyymmm when did he get so strong? Maybe I'll quit with Snotlout and tap that instead." Astrid shot her a death glare. "Woah I was kidding but man your reactions are perfect. You are soooo into him."  
"Ok, maybe I like him and damn right I'd have decked Heather." She flung her locker open, perhaps a little more violently than she had intended.  
"You two were quite cute actually, sat on his lap with his arms around you..."  
"Shut up." Astrid spat, hiding her smile behind her locker door.  
"You going to hit that?"  
"Ruff!"  
"Oh my Gods you already did didn't you?! You go girl!"  
"I did not 'hit that'... Besides it's not like..."  
"Are you telling me he turned you down?"  
"I did not..."  
"Oh... Wow, did he seriously turn you down?"  
"Ruff I did not throw myself at him or jump into bed like you do! Hiccup's actually a decent guy, he won't just jump into bed even if I tried it."  
"True... You'd be in the middle of it before he realised what was happening..."  
"He's not that oblivious!"  
"He's not getting the hint clearly!"  
"I'm not hinting at anything!"  
"Then you're as oblivious as he is."  
"I think I'd know if I was..."  
"Well you are so..."  
"Am not!"  
"If you were a dragon you'd be biting his tail and displaying your belly to him... Wait no the belly thing is lions... You get the picture..."  
"Ruff I am not..."  
"Hey what's going on?" Fishlegs was walking over with Hiccup. "You guys ready for chemistry?"  
"Astrid is but she won't admit it." Ruff teased, grinning. Astrid glared at her.  
"That is completely off the mark!"  
"Is it really though? I mean, below the belt I could understa..."  
"Ok we'll see you there, toilets!" Astrid snapped, dragging Ruff off before she could finish her sentence. "What is the matter with you?!" Ruff slid down the toilet wall laughing at her.  
"Me?! Oh gods your face. I don't think I've ever seen you react like that! That was even funnier than when we were in the apartment and I knocked and you called out his name... Oh gods... This is going to be fun."  
"You do anything... I'll..."  
"You'll what? You got nothing on me!"  
"But I will! Just you wait!" Ruff laughed again. "Just, no more jokes please? Until I figure this out a little more?"  
"Astrid, if you haven't figured out yet that you like him... Then I don't know how to make that any clearer."  
"Then don't try, let's just get to chemistry."  
"Yeah maybe it'll make things clear... you know... it's chemistry?!" Astrid scowled and Ruff grinned as they exited the toilets.

"I know I said this last week but... Did you understand any of that?" Hiccup asked as he and Fishlegs walked towards chemistry.  
"Oddly enough I did. Ruff was making insinuations about you and Astrid, Astrid did not approve. It's not that difficult to understand."  
"I got the whole Astrid didn't like it... and I figured about the insinuations... But I don't understand what..."  
"Dude... She's hot for you." Tuffnut clapped Hiccup's shoulder as he passed. "Astrid doesn't just make out with anyone. Trust me! I chipped a tooth for trying about a year back!" He laughed. Hiccup gagged.  
"You... You tried to make out with Astrid?"  
"Yeah, just about everyone has! You're the only one to succeed. If she's kissing you dude... She's definitely hot for you. You're in!" He grinned and clapped Hiccup's shoulder again. "See you in maths you lucky bastard." Hiccup turned to look at Fishlegs stunned but found he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
"You're loving this aren't you?" Fishlegs asked as they waited to enter.  
"Kinda yeah." He tried to stop smirking. "Oh come on, I just got told Astrid Hofferson likes me... You know I've liked her since..."  
"You were about 5?"  
"Pretty much... And then to be told that I'm the only guy she's kissed like that? Fish, for me this is as good as life gets!"  
"Well get ready, it might get better... I'm certain it will but hey, I won't jinx it."  
"Won't jinx what?" Astrid asked walking over, Ruff behind her still grinning.  
"Hiccup's sex life." Fishlegs shrugged.  
"Woah! Fishlegs!" Both Hiccup and Ruff exclaimed as Astrid stared open-mouthed at him. "Since when did you answer back with witty comments?!" Ruff laughed, staring at him with newfound respect.  
"Umm... I dunno... I really don't know where that came from... Gods Astrid please don't break my teeth!" Astrid stared and then relaxed and held out her hand for Fishlegs to shake.  
"That was very witty and quick for you. I have to give you credit for that." Stunned, Fishlegs shook her hand, laughing nervously. "Make a joke like that again..." She squeezed his fingers in a death grip "And I'll punch you." She warned letting go of his hand.  
"Damn that's a lethal grip... Hope you don't use that on Hiccup's junk..." Fishlegs said before covering his mouth in surprise, just before Astrid's fist walloped him in the stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup tried to remain focussed on his chemistry work, but it was difficult with Astrid sat in front of him and a little to the side. It was as though she was trying to be distracting, sitting there, completely flawless. Her slender legs crossed beneath the desk, one booted foot tapping frustrated against the stool edge as she tried to make sense of the equations on the board. Her hair constantly tumbling around her face, falling out of her loose braid, causing her to shift to fix it. As her arms reached up to adjust her hair, her chest rose and Hiccup found himself staring at the perfect curves beneath her t-shirt. Why oh why was it so fitted? It was fitted so beautifully tightly that he could almost make out the lines of her bra beneath it. He forced himself to look away from her chest and watched her nimble fingers moving quickly and swiftly to braid her hair, tugging it into place, brushing through it gently, tying the hair band with such dexterity...  
He shook his head as unwelcome thoughts from some dark corner of his mind crept forward. Chemistry. Chemistry he told himself. I must focus on my chemistry work. I can do chemistry. I'm good at it.  
_"__Are you good at this kind of chemistry though?"_ The voice in the back of his head whispered.  
Yes. I'm... well no... I don't seem to get it... Wait no. I am not going to think about whatever chemistry there might or might not be with Astrid he told the voice.  
_"__Oh there's chemistry alright. Even Fishlegs saw it."  
_Shut up. I'm trying to focus here. But that was proving difficult. Every equation seemed to send him spiralling back to Astrid. He consulted the periodic table of elements and spotted Au... Gold. Astrid was the Golden Girl. Her hair was golden too... No, stop that Hiccup! He physically flinched in annoyance and glanced back to the board, trying not to notice Astrid turning her pen over in her fingers and biting her lip and she tried to work out the answer.  
Ok... W_hen the two elements are put into a catalyst and heated, you may get a positive reaction_... He wondered if Fishlegs was right, if things would get _heated_ with Astrid.  
_You get a positive reaction. _Man, what he wouldn't give for her to have a positive reaction to him. But according to Tuffnut... She already had. He still felt oddly proud that she'd never taken to another guy like she had to him. Focus Hiccup focus!  
_Occasionally a spark will occur... _There was some sort of spark with Astrid. She dropped her pen and slid effortlessly off her stool to retrieve it. The sight of her ass in her skinny jeans sent sparks through Hiccup's brain. Damn she was distracting. Focus!  
_When chemicals react... _Chemicals were certainly reacting in Hiccup to the sight of Astrid's ass, and now she was stretching, and there was the line of her bra again... Hiccup bit his lip. Every gesture she made was sending his brain into frenzy. He hated the chemistry, but he loved it. He was thankful he wasn't in biology and sat with Fishlegs muttering about 'biological urges'. Oh shit... Hiccup thought. Now I AM thinking about biological urges. Astrid sighed frustrated and turned to glance around the room, her eyes found his as he stared at her and he blushed scarlet. She smiled at him, gestured towards the board and rolled her eyes. He knew she wasn't getting it, but right now nor was he. All he was getting were some very irritating thoughts from that dark part of his brain and the fact that this beautiful girl, this this... goddess, was looking at HIM and smiling and joking.  
His pen was still on his paper and trailing over it absentmindedly as he looked at her.  
"Astrid would you face the front please." The teacher barked. Astrid rolled her eyes again, gave Hiccup a brilliant smile and turned away. His eyes didn't leave her figure. How could anyone be so perfect? It was beyond Hiccup, and it was certainly completely beyond him why she would show an interest in him. Not that he was complaining, just surprised, really surprised. His eyes raked over every inch of her, from the toes of her worn out combat boots, up her slender legs where her peachy flesh was visible through the tears in her jeans, over her flat belly which had that perfect toned look beneath her shirt, he knew that from the evening in the gym. He felt suddenly flushed as he recalled that tiny Lycra crop top and little running shorts. His eyes carried on travelling, admiring the curves of her chest, the slope of her elegant neck, the lines of her face, each curve that was upon it. Drinking in each sun kissed freckle, every wrinkle on her nose or brow as she concentrated. He looked at her hair, now braided to perfection, every golden strand in place. He marvelled at her, for once, his studies seemed so very unimportant, so very dull in comparison to the beauty in front of him.  
The lesson finally ended and Hiccup had done almost no work. The extent of his work, he was embarrassed to see, were doodles of Astrid or her name scribbled occasionally over the page. Blushing he crumpled up the sheet and shoved it in his satchel, he'd do the equations later when there was no Astrid to distract him. He bustled out of the classroom, trying not to look at the smirk of Fishlegs' face.  
"You seemed a little distracted." His friend commented, catching him up.  
"Shut up Fish."  
"Just saying, I think your eyes left Astrid maybe three times?"  
"Fish I said shut up." Hiccup growled through gritted teeth, speeding up to get away. Fishlegs just caught him up again.  
"I saw you doodling on your page... I've never seen you that distracted. You used to stare at her before but never that intently. You were watching her every move. And I saw you checking out her figure..." Hiccup turned around and snapped at Fishlegs with surprising aggression in his voice.  
"I said shut up Fish!" Fishlegs stared at him surprised. Hiccup felt ashamed of himself for yelling at his friend and looked away, walking off quickly. Once again though, Fishlegs caught him up.  
"Hey ok I'm sorry. But you really were very distracted." Hiccup let out a deep sigh.  
"I don't know what's come over me Fish... Usually, I'm really focussed, but lately... I dunno. I just couldn't keep my mind on anything in that lesson. All I could think about was her."  
"I think my friend, you're smitten." Fishlegs teased clapping a hand to Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, its normal. You're smitten with her and she is beautiful and you're an eighteen year old boy. You're bound to stare. Just try and think of really disgusting things when you get distracted, then it won't show so much." He winked and hurried on before Hiccup could make sense of what he'd just said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup strode into the canteen feeling oddly nervous. This afternoon he'd begin teaching the dragon training course. He felt terrified by the prospect. He also still felt rather distracted and a little unsettled by the morning chemistry lesson. Biology had not helped with that at all. And Tuff's grinning face in maths had done little to assist him in focussing on things other than Astrid. He wandered around looking for his usual corner table, the one with the bent leg so you had to eat at an angle. It was always empty and so it was always where he sat, alone. He found it in its usual corner and sat sighing onto its lopsided bench. At that moment a bright red dinner tray slammed down in front of him making him jump. That one was followed by another, and another, and another. Hiccup looked up and saw Ruff, Tuff, Fish and Snotlout all taking a seat on his table. He felt surprised by their sudden appearance given that they usually sat in the centre of the room being the centre of attention.  
"Budge up Tuff!" Snotlout moaned  
"Just sit over there!"  
"Astrid will knock out my teeth and I don't want to end up looking like you!"  
"Oh both of you shut up"  
"No room, I'm sitting on you Snot."  
"Eurgh! I'm sat right here! That's my best friend you're sitting on Ruff and it's gross!"  
"Get over it! Fish you sit with Hiccup."  
"And get punched again? No thank you!" Hiccup stared somewhat confused, very surprised, and a little offended that no one would sit next to him and instead crammed onto one uneven bench together. Then again... getting punched by Astrid was no laughing matter, but she wasn't here so why did it matter?  
"And here comes the golden girl herself." Ruff smirked from Snotlout's lap, a disgusted looking Tuff squashed between them and Fishlegs. Hiccup turned and saw Astrid walking over, a red tray clutched in her hands, she was glaring at her food as if it had done something to offend her as she sat down beside Hiccup, shifting so she was pressed right against him and moving one hand to hold onto his own, without looking away from her food.  
"Errr, why are you glaring at that salad like it offended you?" Hiccup asked tentatively, worried he might offend her with his question and also receive a death glare.  
"Because it's a salad."  
"Err... What?"  
"She hates eating salad." Ruff laughed, tucking into a bacon sandwich with little concern.  
"Why did you order salad if you hate it?" He asked as she skewered a piece of lettuce onto her fork with a small red tomato.  
"Because it's good for me and I have to eat healthy if I want to come out on top again this year." She spat angrily at the tomato as she shovelled the salad into her mouth.  
"You do an insane amount of exercise, the salad isn't going to make much difference. Besides... You need protein too." And he snatched Ruff's bacon sandwich from her and passed it to Astrid. "If I know anything about you, it's that even if you ate all the bacon in the school kitchens, you'd have burnt it all off by the time you went to sleep tonight." He grinned at her. "You don't need to be watching what you eat, you're perfect as you are." She looked away from her pitiful salad finally and looked at him instead, a small blush formed in her cheeks, and he felt it mirrored in his own. She smiled and took the bacon sandwich from him but passed it back to Ruff who snatched it angrily.  
"Thanks babe, but I'm not going to steal Ruff's food. I'll be fine with the salad." Babe. She called him babe. He practically leapt to his feet and walked off, returning a moment later with a bacon sandwich which he presented to Astrid, grinning madly.  
"Then I'll just give you your own." He laughed, retaking his seat beside her. She looked from the sandwich to Hiccup and beamed, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his face to hers to kiss him.  
"Thanks babe." She whispered, her forehead resting on his, her eyes closing softly. He closed his own eyes, simply enjoying being there with her, and hearing her call him that.  
"Eurgh that is sickeningly sweet. He got her a bacon sandwich... Eurgh... Wait it's too cute... I have to photograph this. Stay right there..." Ruff pulled out her phone and snapped a photo causing them both to turn and look at her. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm going to collect photos of you two as your relationship blossoms and develops and then make a cutie little album for you to croon over at your wedding." They both stared at her.  
"Wha...what?!" Hiccup spluttered and Astrid hid her face in his neck, her cheeks now bright red.  
"Yeah... I'm just going to randomly snap all these cute photos... Plus, with Hiccup being well known, you never know, maybe I can sell them one day and make a fortune." Hiccup spluttered incoherently for almost a full minute, his cheeks reddening. Given that he hadn't actually asked Astrid out... He didn't really know what they were... Ruff suggesting they were in a relationship and might one day get married was a little forward. Astrid finally removed her face from his neck making him feel suddenly colder without her warm breath on his skin. She was still blushing but picked up the sandwich and began eating her way through it. Her expression priceless as she enjoyed the considerably more filling meal.  
"Better?" Hiccup grinned, finally ceasing in his spluttering and staring awkwardly at Ruff. Astrid nodded.  
"Loads better. I'll just burn it off after school."  
"It doesn't need burning off."  
"It will."  
"Eurgh stop being cute!" Ruff growled, but grinning at them nonetheless.  
Hiccup enjoyed the company over the lunch break, chatting and laughing as they ate; he especially enjoyed Astrid leaning against him casually. He loved hearing her laugh. The sound was like music to his ears. He couldn't help but laugh at Tuff's expression every time Ruff and Snot did anything, even if it was just looking at each other. Finally though he needed to leave to finish getting ready for the lessons this afternoon. Astrid groaned as he informed them he had to go.  
"Whhhy?" She complained, her head still resting comfortably on him. "I'm comfy. Just stay put." She nestled herself more comfortably against him, seemingly determined not to move.  
"I can't, I have to get ready for this afternoon."  
"It's dragon training this afternoon. What do you need to get ready? You and Toothless are the best anyway, all you have to do is turn up." She grumbled as he stood up. She sat upright and pouted to show her annoyance at his leaving. He grinned down at her, picking up his satchel.  
"I'm flattered that you're so annoyed at my leaving... But I've got to go. You'll understand later." She glared and then looked away pointedly, pouting even more at his last statement. He rolled his eyes, still grinning and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Sorry babe." He whispered in her ear. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she turned to face him, his lips brushing hers instead of her cheek. She didn't seem bothered in the slightest as she kissed him back enthusiastically. He almost gave up on the idea of leaving to stay there and kiss her. His arms slipped around her with growing familiarity as hers snaked up over his chest, one hand holding onto his shoulder the other shifting up his neck so her fingers became entwined within the mess of auburn he called hair. He found himself straightening up and Astrid simply stood with him, her head tilting upwards to prevent their lips parting, his arms pulling her closer to him, holding her up. There was a click and a flash and they broke apart to look at the source. Ruff shrugged.  
"That's photo number two. I wonder how many I can get in one day?"


	14. Chapter 14

Astrid stretched out and leaned against the wall of the Dragon Academy. How long did it take for a teacher to open the gates? She wanted to see Stormfly. And where exactly was Hiccup? He'd gone off at lunch to get ready for this afternoon so why wasn't he here yet? She scanned the grounds searching for his lithe yet powerful figure. Her mind wandered down various paths concerning that figure and as the sun beat down on her, warming her thoroughly, she wondered how hot he could make her feel. If she could make him hot. She began thinking about his chest, his abs... that night at the gym, and wondered if she could get him topless again without the weights in the way. She wondered how much of his clothing she could remove...  
"Yoohoo Earth to Astrid! You still with us?!" Ruff's voice echoed through her deep dark thoughts of Hiccup.  
"Whaa... What?" She said, snapping out of her daze, and trying not to let her mind focus on what Hiccup's ass looked like under his trousers.  
"Someone's mind was CLEARLY elsewhere." Ruff asked with a mischievous wink. Astrid hit her friend on the shoulder.  
"Was not!" She protested, lying through her teeth.  
"Oh really? Does Hiccup have a six pack?" She asked.  
"Yeah... Not overly defined, but it's there. And it is good." Astrid sighed contentedly.  
"Told ya!"  
"I'm going by what I saw in the gym!" She snapped.  
"Because you haven't thought about it since then right?"  
"Not... That I mean. You and Snotlout had sex. I am allowed to think about what Hiccup looked like shirtless!" She retaliated.  
"Excuse me?" Came Hiccup's voice and she blushed scarlet from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. "Did I hear that correctly? You were thinking about me shirtless?" Hiccup asked, walking up out of the academy to them, a stupidly happy crooked smile on his face.  
"I never... I didn't..." She stuttered... STUTTERED! She, Astrid Hofferson was stuttering! Again! And because of Hiccup!  
"So you weren't thinking about me shirtless?" He asked, a teasing smile on his face but she almost saw disappointment flicker over his face.  
"I never said that..."  
"So you were?"  
"I umm... Where is the teacher anyway?" She asked nervously, rubbing her arm embarrassed.  
"You're looking at him." Hiccup said, spreading his arms in gesture and grinning deviously.  
"What, you...?" Astrid said staring.  
"Awww no fair! Astrid is gonna fuck the teacher and get better grades!" Ruff complained and both Astrid and Hiccup blushed. Astrid might allow herself to think about Hiccup in ways she really shouldn't... But she couldn't imagine Hiccup was that kind. And besides... They hadn't actually decided what they were and she wasn't the kind just to jump into bed with anyone... Not that Hiccup was anyone...  
"Gobber still marks the work too, besides. It's not so much grades as it is increasing our knowledge and understanding of our companions. If I give you homework or assignments..." His eyes sparkled in a way that made Astrid tingle all over; she was oblivious to Ruff, Tuff and Snot's groans of protest. "...It'll be just to check you've been paying attention." Since when did Hiccup have such a sexy devilish attitude? He wasn't like this before was he?  
"Who's going to make sure you keep your focus?" Ruff demanded. "After all, you can't stop staring at Astrid at any time, you never could. How will you stay focussed teaching when her ass is on display?"  
"I'm pretty sure Astrid doesn't openly display her ass."  
"Damn I thought I could use that to distract you from homework." Ruff commented.  
"Excuse me?" Astrid snapped.  
"Don't worry she's jealous." Tuff informed her.  
"What?!"  
"Yeah... She always moans your ass is nicer."  
"Is it?" Snot went to look and Astrid hit his face.  
"I'd say so." Hiccup commented now staring at her behind, glancing at Ruff's and shaking his head and focussing on Astrid's again, his eyes looking up her body, scanning her every curve in a way that both thrilled and unnerved her.  
"Did you...?!" She gasped. Since when did Hiccup stare at asses?! Since when did he get this confident? When did he get this damned sexy and why the hell did she want to kiss him so badly and rip off that stupidly hot tight leather jacket?! She took a step forwards. He grinned, still crooked, but more confident and playful. He matched her, stepping forward like it was a game of chicken. She took another step forwards.  
"Are you challenging me now Hiccup?" She breathed.  
"Maybe..." He chuckled, taking another step forwards. "Does that bother you?"  
"In ways it really shouldn't." She grinned, stepping forwards again. They were so close now... But what would his next move be? He was only a step away from her, if that.  
"I like the sound of that." He teased, he didn't step forwards this time, he simply reached out and grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her into him.  
"Do you?" She gasped, surprised by him, but enjoying it. "What are you going to do then?"  
"This." And he kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. Intently. His hands moved over her back, one sliding up and holding her at the base of her neck, keeping her close to him, the other slipped right down and rested comfortably on her ass. Her eyes widened in surprise at that move, but she couldn't have cared less as her arms wrapped around him, her lips happily responding to his. She stood on her tiptoes to reach him better. His lips parted from hers briefly and his eyes opened slightly, and he grinned at her.  
"Be my girlfriend?" He breathed, a grin still plastered on his face, their lips barely a breath apart.  
"What?" She asked surprised, hands never releasing him. "Yes! Of course!" And their lips met again, with even more enthusiasm and passion. They didn't even notice Ruff's phone snap a photo, they were far too preoccupied with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiccup was busy talking and gesturing to diagrams on a classic old blackboard he must have dug up from the depths of beyond. Astrid tried to pay attention... But it wasn't easy. She could see him moving, but his words just weren't sinking in. Plus, it didn't help that every time he turned to write on the blackboard she got a view of his ass in those tight trousers. Stormfly chirped from behind her, as if reminding her she should be paying attention.  
"Eurgh Hiccup stop talking. Astrid isn't paying attention. She's busy looking at your ass and fantasising..." Tuffnut said, grinning broadly. Hiccup stopped and looked her way, her elbow slipped off the makeshift desks he'd put in there and her head slumped forwards. Hiccup grinned at her and she turned pink. "Told ya!" She turned around and punched Tuff on his arm. "Ow! Denial! She's sooo hot for you!" She hit him again. "See?!" And again. "Ok now this is starting to hurt." She groaned and turned around. Hiccup was still grinning.  
"For what it's worth... If it was you standing up here, I wouldn't be paying much attention." He said, but the sparkle in his eyes spoke volumes more than his words did. She blushed scarlet; she'd never considered the fact that Hiccup might... Well, fantasise... Think about girls in that way. She suddenly felt irrationally jealous at the idea that he'd probably fantasised about other girls.  
"Come on! I actually WANT to be learning something!" Fishlegs moaned. "Can you two just shove your filthy fantasies to one side for a couple of hours so Hiccup can focus on teaching?! You can ravage each other in all manner of dirty ways Astrid is currently thinking of after the lesson... Even if you can't hold back till you get home... Just try not to let the dragons see..." Astrid stood up to hit Fishlegs but Ruff hit him for her, she settled.  
"Idiot! You don't talk about it! If they do that... They don't want to think we know! They won't do it now and you'll have to put up with another days sexual frustration!" WHAM! Astrid's fist made contact with Ruff's shoulder. Just because she was THINKING about filthy things she COULD do with Hiccup... Did not mean she was GOING to do them! Yet.  
Hiccup was also blushing. "I think you guys are a little ahead of us. Just because Ruff will jump straight into bed with a guy, and Snot and Tuff, we all know neither of you would hold back if a girl tried to jump you... Doesn't mean we're like that."

"Can we get back to teaching now... Please?!" Fish complained. Still blushing, Hiccup turned back to the board and attempted to continue teaching them about their dragon companions. For a while everyone paid attention, made notes... Even if Astrid lost focus every now and then... But the remainder of the lesson passed without much issue, the occasional snicker from Tuff and groan of boredom from Snotlout or Ruff. They then spent the last half hour simply with their dragons doing target practice, the promise of flying tomorrow was all too enticing.  
The bell went and everyone began packing up and saying goodbye to their dragons. Except Toothless and Meatlug, they'd both be returning to Hiccup and Fishlegs' houses. The others would be remaining here over night... Again. Astrid hated having to leave Stormfly here, but there was no room for her to stay at the student apartment block. She stood for a while with her dragon, she didn't notice the others leave... Everyone except Hiccup.

She looked so sad to be leaving Stormfly. He hated how sad she looked, but he loved seeing how much she loved her dragon.  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked walking over to her, Toothless close behind him.  
"Hiccup! I didn't realise... oh um..." She brushed her hair back in that shy nervous way she did, he smiled more, he loved that she got nervous around him nowadays. It was reassuring.  
"Everyone left pretty quick... I think Hookfang and Barf and Belch are pretty offended. At least you stayed for a bit with Stormfly."  
"I hate leaving her here, I know she always did, but she didn't have to, sometimes she'd be outside my house... I just hate that now she can't. I feel bad shutting her away every night." He gave her a sympathetic smile as she looked at Stormfly and stroked her snout gently.  
"So... Don't."  
"What?"  
"Don't shut her away at night."  
"If you're suggesting I let her fly around the campus at night or outside the apartment block..."  
"She can stay with me and Toothless..."  
"What?!"  
"I just... I just meant, Toothless has a huge stable that he sleeps in, I don't see why Stormfly can't stay there too... Then at least she's not shut away every night. She can come with Toothless here... or you could come pick her up in the mornings... Come visit her at weekends..." He ran his hand threw his hair and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"You do know you don't have to make excuses to see me? I've already said I'll be your girlfriend." She said, grinning at him and taking a step towards him.  
"Ha..." He laughed nervously. "I guess I can't quite believe that yet... But I mean what I said; Stormfly can always come stay with Toothless."  
"Thanks... I think Stormfly would like that..." She took another step towards him and the Nadder moved out of his field of vision. He started stuttering again.  
"Well, you know it's really no problem... She's always welcome..."  
"I appreciate that, so does she; she'd like to stay with Toothless." Her eyes never left his face; there was an almost dangerous look in her eyes... But not in a bad way. Hiccup wanted to know what that look was all about... She stepped forwards again.  
"And I mean... You're always welcome too..."  
"Good... I'm pleased to hear that..." She took a step closer to him, his pulse quickened.  
"And if there's ever anything you need..." She was getting so close now, it was both thrilling and terrifying. "...I'll do anything I can to help..."  
"There might be something I need right now..." Her words were like whispered promises of things yet to come, drawing him in like a siren song.  
"Then just tell me what I can do."  
"Just stand there..."  
"Why?" He stuttered taking a step back, only to have Toothless shove him forwards two steps.  
"Thanks Toothless, why don't you and Stormfly go for a little flight?" The dragons were only too happy to obey, leaving Hiccup completely at Astrid's mercy... Wait... She was his girlfriend now wasn't she? Why was he still afraid of her? He didn't need to be afraid now... she'd made it abundantly clear that she liked him... she'd even acted jealous and stared at him... He'd stared at her and she hadn't killed him... His mind was reeling again and then went blissfully blank once more. Astrid had grabbed him roughly and pulled him to her, jamming her lips against his and kissing him passionately. He was only too happy to respond. He closed his eyes melting into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her in that increasingly familiar way, actually lifting her off her feet. Her arms suddenly wrapped around him and somehow everything became more intense. He pushed her against the academy wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers knotting into his hair as their lips remained locked and their tongues began dancing and wrestling with one another.  
Hiccup's hands slid up her waist, shoving up her t-shirt unintentionally as he did so. He made to move his hands away but her flesh was like a magnet to him... His hands brushed the soft skin beneath her top and suddenly he found his hands sliding up over her bare belly, teasing at the edge of her bra, but never exploring further. Astrid didn't seem bothered in the slightest, she kept tight hold of him, fingers gripping his hair as her legs clutched at him to help keep herself upright against the wall. There was something more heated, more urgent and desirous happening here. Some part of Hiccup's brain he hadn't even known existed or could function came to life and took control. His lips left hers and began trailing down her neck as one hand moved from under her t-shirt to shove the sleeve down enough that he could kiss there too. She made a couple of odd gasping or moaning sounds as he did so which only spurred on this new part of his brain. He left little marks on her neck and she dug her nails into his back in response. The normal part of his brain told him to stop... the new part said carry on... He tried to stop and it was Astrid who pulled him back, her lips finding his once more. One hand returned, moving under her t-shirt once more and round onto her back, the other moved down and cupped her ass. His lips moved once more down her neck and her back arched allowing her to tip her head back, exposing more of her neck to him. Astrid's hands began tugging at his jacket until he finally moved his hands, his mouth meeting hers as he did so, and allowed her to pull his jacket off and throw it to the floor before his hands moved back to their earlier positions, the one under her t-shirt gradually pulling it higher and higher...

**So things are hotting up for Hiccstrid... But more on that in next chapter and later ones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Double whammy, have a second short chapter to follow the last!**

"Astrid where've you been?! You're twenty minutes late if I don't count the ten to fifteen minutes I expect it to take to get out of class and ready!" Gobber exclaimed as Astrid hurried over sometime later in her running gear.  
"Sorry Gobber! I was just trying to settle Stormfly..."  
"I saw that dragon of yours fly overhead nearly forty minutes ago so don't try that excuse!"  
"That's why I had to..."  
"She was with Toothless which leads me to conclude..."  
"No! No nothing like that!" She lied hoping the marks on her neck weren't too visible.  
"So where is Hiccup then?"  
"How should I know? He said Stormfly and Toothless could take a quick flight whilst he packed everything up..."  
"They've not flown back..."  
"Then he suggested Stormfly just stay in his stables with Toothless because I hate shutting her away every night..."  
"And you were late why then?"  
"I was helping Hiccup put everything away..."  
"And that took forty minutes?"  
"It took a few minutes yeah!" She hoped she wasn't blushing. They'd put everything away... after they were finished using it... The desks proved great for making out on...  
"A few minutes is not forty!"  
"Gobber it's nothing like..."  
"Nothing like what Astrid?" He asked, an eyebrow raised dangerously high on his bald head, threatening to disappear under his faded baseball cap.  
"Not like what you're thinking..."  
"And what exactly am I thinking Astrid?"  
"That Hiccup and I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I cannot discuss this with you!"  
"And why not?"  
"Because you're my teacher, my personal trainer, Hiccup's teacher and second father... I cannot talk about my relationship with Hiccup with you!"  
"Aha!" He yelled triumphantly. "So there is a relationship to not be discussed then?"

"Well... Yes... As of start of afternoon lessons I'm his girlfriend but..."  
"Wahooo! Gobber cheered, punching the air in delight. Astrid felt her cheeks burn scarlet at his response. "Ah yes! I knew it had to happen eventually!"  
"You... You what?"  
"You and Hiccup! I always knew sooner or later you'd get together!" This shocked Astrid as much as Hiccup having the confidence to ask her out and take things further.  
"You did? Wha... How?"  
"Eh, what is it you kids say these days? It's chemistry. Right from the offset... I just figured you and Hiccup for each other. I don't know exactly why, he was smitten with you from the time he could crawl... But something just told me eventually, you'd see something in him worth hanging onto. I knew he had it in him... I just knew somehow, one day you'd see it too." Astrid stared at him with wide eyes.  
"I can't believe that all this time you..."  
"Eh, I helped raise the boy, I had to hope he'd land the best one day. But as a teacher I can't say that. As Hiccup's secondary care giver though... I'll say this, he's done pretty damned well, landing the best anyone could if he's got you." Gobber smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. "Now what you standing around here for? You're already late! Get out there!" Grinning at the sudden change in attitude Astrid hurried out onto the track. "Oh and Astrid..." She turned and looked back at him.  
"I don't need to know what you two get up to after school, but don't let it make you late for training again... Those 'hickeys' tell me all I need to know."


End file.
